Fire Day
by Snipersary
Summary: Giving a fire spell to the prince should be safe, right?


"Is it time yet?" Prompto is swinging his arms to his sides, just moving for the sake of moving. Gladio has his arms crossed and is looking at the blonde with equal boredom. Ignis has his hand on his chin and is looking at a wooden shack just behind them with minimal interest. And the crown prince, star of Square-enix's new game, was digging his heal into the grass. With one hand raised to shield his eyes from the sun, he looks at the camera equipment and crew putting everything together in front of them for the shoot. One crew member, about the same age as Noctis, looks at Prompto before shaking his head. Prompto responds with a sigh.

As they stand there waiting for the go ahead, Noctis reaches into his pocket. He fishes out the red orb they gave him the moment he arrived on set. He's excited to finally have the permission to use the fire spell of the game. It might be a preliminary spell, but man does it feel real. Like it can cause some significant damage. And he gets to throw it first.

He did feel a little bad though. Prompto wanted to use it for the active time report as well, but the director said they can only showcase the spell once. He also said something about showing it in another trailer or something too though. Noctis lost track a long time ago. When it came time to decide who was going to showcase it, Prompto just had to play rock, paper, scissors.

And he just had to pick paper.

The prince is bouncing the fire element in his hand, being careful not to drop it. Its round and a bit rough to the touch. It's hot too. It's making his hands sweat just holding onto this makeshift incendiary grenade. Or is it the excitement doing that?

"Alright the cameras are rolling. You ready highness?" the booming voice through the blow horn wakes everyone from their bored state. They get into position.

"Yeah. Show 'em what you can do Noct!" Gladio hollers.

"Be careful highness." Oh Ignis, always the worrywart, but it isn't for nothing. Noctis almost burned the camper down a few days ago after bumping the lantern over. The singe mark on the carpet is still there.

"He's got this." Gladio replies.

Ignis and Gladio make sure their friend has enough room for the spell. Prompto doesn't move. Noctis tries to decide where would it be a good place to toss the spell for the cameras to capture it.

Then Prompto blurts out. "You're not gonna wimp out on us right?" Noctis blinked. "It's only the whole world watching and waiting for the game." The prince could only scoff at his buddy. Was he being impatient? Or was he being salty?

"Don't mess up!"

Noctis looks at him. Alright then, you want fire?

Prompto continued. "Wassa matta prince-OH JESUS!" In the middle of his boasting Noctis didn't bother to wait for the go ahead. He threw the orb as hard as he could near the blonde's feet. The orb cracked against the ground and erupted into an impressive explosion of fire and heat, startling everyone. Ignis and Gladio rushed away in surprise, trying not to get burned. Prompto leaped and screamed as fire bit at his leather clad ass.

"Cut! Get the fire extinguishers!" Crew members rushed to get the fire under control.

"Holy shit!"

"My God. Is everyone alright?" Ignis called out. He ran over to Prompto who was furiously patting his rear.

"OWOWOW NOCT WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Heh, sorry." The prince scratched his head sheepishly. Noctis wanted some revenge sure, but he truly didn't know the fireball was going to be that big. He saw how distressed his friend was and he didn't want to mess up the time report for Director Tabata. "Should we do another take?"

Prompto looks at him. "What?! No! Look at my pants! They're smoldering!"

One of the interns working the shift stepped out and called to the actors. "The Director says he loved that shot! He wants to use it in the report! He's dying of laughter over here."

"Gladio too by the looks of it." Ignis added. "He's doubled over in giggles."

Everyone looks over at the oldest of the group. He's struggling to put a sentence together.

"I-I haven't seen…" *laughter* "…Prompto jump so high!" *cackling*

"Oh thanks a lot." Grumbled the blonde. Gladiolus gave the prince a high five.

After a bit, Ignis escorted Prompto to wardrobe after making sure he was ok. The rest of the crew rushed to stop the flames that were starting to lick at the shack behind them.

Noctis had a great end of the day after that. Many people were patting him on the back and cheering him on how awesome and huge the fireball was!

It was so worth it.

He apologized to Prompto later that evening.


End file.
